eccothedolphinfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TD Ghost
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ecco The Dolphin Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vortex Drone page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 11:37, August 1, 2011 Hey... Guess what? You've been knighted! I dub thee Admin! You are definently doing a better job at keeping this alive then I am/was! Congrats! Thank you but... Thank you but do you plan to return? I just filled in some stuff that was on my mind, it was not my intention take the wiki from I'm still here... I'm not mad at you at all for "taking the wiki from me". In fact I think you would make a better owner of it than me, as I all but forgot about it until i got Gmail'd about your edits. It warms me up that someone cares about a dead series like Ecco and a dying project like this one was before you came. Wolfgang the Shark 01:06, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Nostalgic mood Well I was in a nostalgic gaming mood and remembered the old Ecco the Dolphin games I used to play on my Megadrive, so I decided to check out if there was also a wiki on it. As so many entries were still absent and I myself had some thoughts about some of the ideas behind the games I decided to add them on an afternoon. Some of it like the Vortex-Atlantean war is just guesswork though, and the Pegasis and Delphinus entries I nicked from other sites (but I did put in links to them) Doing the Vortex and the sci fi stuff was fun but doing real life marine animals, present and prehistoric is a bit more difficult for me as I am not much of a biologist buff, and taking entries from Wikipedia feels wrong. As for Ecco being dead, well I do hope the creator of the series will one day finish the saga as Defender of the Future was not the Ecco 3 I wanted, but I am afraid the games never really caught on with the mainstream public. I mostly remember the series as it was different, interesting, eerie, and downright freaking scary sometimes. Drowning alone deep underwater already gave me nightmares. We're working dual now... ...The title says it all. It might be a while before this site get featured though... Wolfgang the Shark 01:44, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Screen captures Do you have the games on your computer? Perhaps you could make some screen captures of some of the creatures and other dangers in the games YES! I have the games on my Laptop tho the PC's a bit slow, it's still very powerful. What do you need captured? Make a list and I'll get them. Creatures Basically all of the creatures from Ecco 1 and 2. Just make as much as you can. BTW, if you happen to know the names of the creatures found in the prehistoric era such as that shark like creature, please tell me. Something different I was checking out a review of a new James Pond game (platformer series of the 90's that I liked) when I read this in the review. To quote Destructoid's journalist "...with Ecco the Dolphin, rightly recognized as one of the worst games the Genesis ever boasted." http://www.destructoid.com/review-james-pond-in-the-deathly-shallows-205079.phtml If the game was so terrible, why did it get a sequel as well as Sega CD versions and even an attempt at a relaunch? Here's a case in which the journalist was 'burned' by playing the game, probably met or talked to others who had the same problem and decided that that was the general consensus. Jerk Ecco is awesome. those people are idiots that couldn't know a good game if it bit their faces off. The shark-eel thing is called a Dunkleosteus.(Not sure I spelled that right) Not forgotten I haven't forgotten about this wiki, just currently busy with other things. How is progress with the screenshots going? Also, the eels in Ecco 2, do you know their species? Any progress? Have you made any progress on capturing those screenshots? Hi. Though I'm not a member of Dark Sea I am happy to contribute to this wiki! I will add some biological information to the creatures page, and I have many more pages I plan on adding. I hope to greatly expand this project. Ecco will never die! I am sure of that Thanks for your enthusiasm and please don't take what I asked as any kind of demand, I guess I should have more formulated it into a question if you could help out the forum with that. And I don't think classic games ever die, their legacy always keeps living on in the hearts of fans such as us. Music Maybe someone can make a Youtube channel for the Wiki where we can host music and maybe videos. That way we can make articles about the soundtracks. Main Page I was editing something on the main page to include a spoiler warning about the articles, when suddenly the Contents box at the top of the screen changed "1. Welcome To Two Tides!" to "1. Added by icedolphin". I did not put that text there and the editor would not let me swtich it back so I reverted to an earlier edit from earlier in the day. Do you know how to restore the Contents box? Icedolphin Content Box I think I fixed but if it was different please do tell. But regarding the problem you ran into, I honestly haven't got a clue what happened. Regarding your earlier questions; From what I understand Dark Sea already hosts the music of the games and some of the movie clips so I am not sure if that is needed on this wikia, for now lets just focus on the lore and background. As for you questions regarding adding Ecco Jr and Defender of the Future, lets just focus on Ecco 1 and 2 for now, I am not sure how the founder of the wiki feels about adding those two games. Ecco Jr might have a chance as it was developed by Appaloosa, but DotF was a whole different beast with no connection to the earlier games. New Material How are you liking how the Wiki is shaping up? Can you think of any topics you would like me to focus on? Icedolphin. Really should get back in action myself Anyway, if its not to much work I think we should focus on the various creatures and characters first. Once that is done we could focus on levels. I should look up some info for the article on Earth, its age, biosphere and so on. Cache Problems The wiki seems to have major problems with the cache, if that's the word for it. Everytime I come to the main page it shows a different and incorrect number for "___ pages on this wiki". And on the Creatures page it will sometimes display the photos I've added, while other times it will just show a blank gray square. The Dunkleosteus and Shelled Ones pictures don't seem to load properly on the page, however in their respective articles they work fine. Networking I've contacted the admins at Caverns Of Hope and Dark Sea and asked them to take a look at our wiki. If they like it we might even get links to the wiki posted on their sites. It will bring a lot more attention to this site. Icedolphin Request For Page Deletion Unless we are going to be using it later, I think we can delete this page: http://eccothedolphin.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Locations We are already using this: http://eccothedolphin.wikia.com/wiki/Locations , So I don't think the above page is necessary. The Atlanteans I have created this page to share theories about Ecco. http://eccothedolphin.wikia.com/wiki/Speculation Dolphinkind On this page http://eccothedolphin.wikia.com/wiki/Non_Player_Characters What did you mean by "Dolphinkind's ancestors" ? I'm not sure what you're referring to, but I don't remember seeing anything like that in the prehistoric levels. Icedolphin Request for Administrator status According to this page, you have Bureaucrat status and can make other people Admins. http://eccothedolphin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers/staff I would like to be made an Admin so I can more effectively edit our Wiki. I have put a lot of work into this wiki. I am now approaching seven hundred total edits and I try to put work into this site everyday. We will still be working together and promoting me will give this site a second regular Admin. I plan on working on this wiki full time so it is reasonable that I be made an admin. Icedolphin Your Vortex articles You make a lot of run-on sentences in your articles. And in your article about the Vortex Queen, since she is the head of their race, wouldn't she, not the drones make the decisions guiding their future? Icedolphin Regarding my sentencing As you probably understand by now, English is not my native language. And I do sometimes have difficulty with sentence building so any correction aid is always appreciated. Regarding the Vortex, I decided to be vague on the species on who makes the decisions as this is an alien race after all. Their main 'breeder' does not necessarily also have to be qualified in 'political' or 'scientific' fields, her main purpose was to breed new drones. I am thinking more along the lines of a hive mind made up of all the Vortex that guides and leads them.TD Ghost 02:18, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Grammar What do you speak? Your English is excellent. And are you going to make me an Admin or do you not know how to do it? There is a page where you can apply to be made an admin, but I wanted to ask you first. Also, RE: Vortex Warrior Drone page. "They are 'designed' to live in high pressure deep water zones like at the bottom of the oceans and inside Vortex hives. Going to light pressure water areas is lethal for them as their own bodies would be blown apart from the inside." Did he actually say they were designed to live only in deep water areas? They could exist in shallow waters if they went up slowly and decompressed. One name for it is "the bends", gases build up in the bloodstream when you're underwater, and if you don't rise slowly and let them dissolve (it's something like waiting 30 minutes every so many metres you go up) it can kill or cripple you. It's why fisherman have trouble catching deep water species like anglerfish alive. Icedolphin Made you an Admin It took a while for me to make that change as I had no idea of how to actually do it, but it should be right now. Regardin the warrior drone, yes, Ed Annunziata did say that in an interview that they were designed for deep water, so if you changed the article it would be best to change it back again. It doesn't have anything to do with decompression.TD Ghost 15:12, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot Thanks for promoting me. It's nice that we'll be able to work together at an equal level now. Icedolphin That was the case before too you know You just did not have admin rights, but for the rest I saw no real difference.TD Ghost 16:48, October 19, 2011 (UTC) More Vortex stuff I have not played the Sega CD versions, so I get my information from the Genesis versions. I believe that since it is called "The Machine" it is a physical structure, and part of a spaceship, since it is connected to The Tube. I also believe that The Tube is a physical structure (since it clearly has walls and machines inside), rather than a wormhole. In the articles the area is referred to as "the hive", "Planet Vortex" and the "mothership". Perhaps we can move this to the Speculation page and just refer to the areas as "The Tube", "The Machine", and "The New Machine". My personal theory is that the Vortex spaceship was hovering over Earth and that the New Machine is smaller and less sophisticated since it seemingly exploded at the end of Ecco 1, and then later crashed into the ocean. The Genesis versions came first so I believe they are the canon version. I know that some of the fans base their information on the "films" from the Sega CD versions. Maybe this could be discussed on the Speculation page. Icedolphin. New Theme I have changed the wiki's main theme. It might take a day or to for all the pages to show the change. Please don't change it back. Let me know what you think of it when the site is finished updating. Icedolphin Epic everyone! l'd never have guessed that this project would have done (Pardon my French here, please!) so damn awesome! Wolfgang the Shark 19:15, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi As I'm sure you've seen, Ecco Jr and DOTF have been added to the wiki. I've also added a forum on the main page, but no one has contributed to it yet so feel free to post something. Even though there's only four of us here right now, it would be good to add something to the wiki community. Are you ok with the new wiki theme and do you have any suggestions on what we should work on adding? Icedolphin Nice to see you're back. What do you think of the wiki now? We could use your help. Any suggestions for how to improve the site or content you want to see? Icedolphin